


Lay Me Down

by never_love_a_wild_thing



Series: Thiam Half Birthday 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, On the Run, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics, Songfic, its monroe so don't feel too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_love_a_wild_thing/pseuds/never_love_a_wild_thing
Summary: Based on the song Lay Me Down by the Dirty Heads ft Rome of SublimeAfter the war, Monroe developed an intense grudge against Liam for thwarting her plans for genocide in Beacon Hills. He and Theo have been on the run for a year, keeping Monroe from the rest of the pack as they try to find a way to stop her from wiping werewolves off the face of the earth. After a failed attempt to steal her special store of uncurable wolfsbane, Monroe comes closer to catching them than ever before and now they have to put as much distance between themselves and Monroe's army as they can, a distance that is growing smaller every second.For Thiam's Half Birthday Day 3: Lyrics and Quotes





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure that you've read the summary, there's some helpful background info there that won't be mentioned in the fic.  
> Also, if you have time, go listen to the song. It'll help you understand what's going on and also it's just a good song :)  
> This is a short one, but enjoy!

Hungry mouths find skin in the dark, pulses beating fast, sweat drying on sheets. They’re desperate and they’re running, stopping in a musty motel room, not to catch their breath, but to drink each other in. Every time might be the last time.

The sounds of bullets echo in their ears, sirens screaming in their minds like a song that won’t go, but they can drown it out with hushed voices.

It had all been for nothing. After almost a year of running from Monroe, they had turned to steal the rare wolfsbane that she was using to kill without hope of saving. They had opened the safe, nearly running free, when backup came.

Monroe had stood like an empress on top of the building as they jumped out the window and fled to Theo’s truck, screaming at her soldiers to follow them, guns loaded.

 

Headlights sweep through the window, giving the room an eerie glow, and they pause, the room falling silent except for their breaths. Car doors slam and voices break through the still of the night, one in particular ringing out through the parking lot with deadly superiority.

“Monroe,” Liam whispers, eyes glinting through the dark as he stares up at Theo. Theo nods silently, covering Liam’s mouth with a kiss, devouring the gasp as he pulls out.

“We have to go,” he whispers against kiss-swollen lips.

“I wish we could stay,” Liam’s lips chased after his.

The voices became louder, moving from one room to the next, kicking doors in without discretion.

“I know,” Theo pulls back with regret, “But we have to. Pack your things, I think there was a window in the bathroom we can leave through.”

They dress and pack quietly, slipping into the grimy bathroom and locking the door behind themselves, hearing a rattle at the main door and then voices shouting as someone is instructed to kick this one in too. Monroe stalks in through the splintered door, gun at the ready, finger on the trigger. The blankets are rumpled and still damp, but the room is empty, save for a used condom in the trash can. She sees the bathroom door is closed and beckons her soldiers into the room behind her. The door is locked.

There’s another crash as more wood splinters, and two car doors slamming farther away.

A dark blue pickup pulls back onto the highway as the sun peeks over the horizon, bathing everything in a new golden light. Inside the truck, one boy sleeps, head leaning against the window. The other boy sneaks glances at him, reveling in how the morning light sparkles in his hair, turning his skin gold as his dark lashes rest against his cheeks. Theo smiles and drives south, chasing the rising sun.

 

They’ve been on the run so long, it’s nothing new. They stop a few minutes for breakfast and then Liam is in the driver’s seat and Theo is nodding off against the window. They haven’t seen the pack in months and there’s no chance to go home to Beacon Hills. As long as they stay away, there will be nothing left to lose. Except for each other.

“Think we’ll cross into Mexico?” Liam asks Theo when he wakes, the Pacific Ocean sparking under the afternoon sun to their right, cliffs rising above them to their left. The windows are down and the ocean air ruffles through their hair.

“Maybe,” Theo agrees, “Hey, that could be fun. Maybe we could outrun her in South America. Settle down somewhere in the south like Cora Hale.” Even as he says it, he glances in the rearview mirror, but there are no cars behind them or in front of them. That would be too easy.

They don’t need to say it, but they both know. They’ll do what they can, but when it comes to surrendering to Monroe or to the police to be handed over to Monroe, they would rather die together. There’s no telling what exactly what she has in mind for them, but they know that it can’t be as simple as death anymore.

If there’s one good thing that can be said to have come out of this, it’s _them_. The partying and alcohol and friendship in the beginning that changed to shared kisses, to sweaty evenings of dancing, invisible in the clubs to everyone but each other, and to the endless summer that they had created for themselves, living every day like it might be their last. Because it might.

 

The motel could have been the exact same one if it wasn’t miles and miles to the south. In a way, maybe they knew that Monroe was going to catch up to them soon and that was why they had come back to California: for one last glimpse of paradise.

They are barely settled in, bags dropped to the floor, Theo on the way to the bathroom, when the door is kicked open unceremoniously. Monroe is standing just behind her muscle, eyes blazing, gun trained on Liam, who is closest to the door, fangs already dropping, fingernails growing into claws as his eyes glow yellow. Her finger moves on the trigger and a bullet is released with a bang.

At the same time, a heavy object flies through the air. The lamp from the table next to Theo is missing and a bullet is buried in the wall just inches above where Liam’s head had been. Monroe was on the floor, winded, uncoordinated, but otherwise fine. Liam is scrambling up from the floor with her gun in his hands. She reaches for her spare. Liam’s hands shake and he tries to steady himself, sweat already trailing down his temples, but Theo is there, next to him, kissing the sweat away as he takes the gun out of Liam’s hands, turning Liam’s face towards his, pulling him seductively into a kiss, blinding him from the horror that results from one last pulled trigger.

Liam backs away with wide eyes, fangs and claws retracted. Monroe lays on the floor, her own special wolfsbane bullet in her skull.

“Run,” Theo advises the muscle. He doesn’t need to be told twice. Soon word will spread about the end of Tamora Monroe’s reign of the hunters. Some might even come to their senses, but none will return to Beacon Hills.

“You – “ Liam stares back and forth between Theo, who is taking the bullets out of the gun and putting all of it down on the bedside table. “You just…killed her.”

 

Theo looks at him with love in his eyes, a face ready to fall to disappointment. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Liam launches himself at Theo. “No,” he assures him, kissing smiles onto his face. “You know, I think that we can stay here, cause I feel our time has come. We can walk down to the ocean, and sit with the rising sun.”

“Then unpack your bags this instant,” Theo replies, cradling him in his arms with a soft expression, “no more running from town to town. Now that we’ve arrived so safely, baby you can lay me down.”

“Love that song,” Liam kisses him.

“I know,” Theo grunts, “You play it all the time. I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s why our life has literally turned into it.”

“What?” Liam asks, wrinkling his nose, and Theo thinks he looks delightfully confused. “No it hasn’t. That song’s about cowboys.”

“It’s about our life,” Theo insists, pulling Liam around the body to the doorway as sirens grow louder and louder, beginning to fill up the parking lot of the hotel.

“It’s about cowboys,” Liam argues with determination and Theo gives in, content to watch the squad cars for the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department surround the door to their room.

“Hey there, boys,” the sheriff says, familiar eyes twinkling as he comes towards them, “Long time no see.”

Theo steps aside so that he can see the body. “Self-defense,” he explains.

The sheriff smiles and catches Liam into a hug and then Theo, much to his own surprise. “It sure is good to have you back,” he tells them.

 

It’s still a long time before they get the chance to shower. Having reunited with the pack and Liam’s family, they slip away to the bathroom, peeling each other’s clothes off as their mouths work at each other beneath the sparkling spray of the water. Later they join the others at Sinema, bodies moving in time with flashing lights and a thrumming base, so very like their year on the run, and yet not like it at all. They don’t just have Now anymore, they have Forever. They don’t just have each other, they have everyone.

Liam falls deep into Theo’s green eyes, pulling him in and whispering into his ear. They leave before the others, piling back into the blue pickup with no rush and no care, lazy wind brushing through their hair, driving out to the ocean, a bottle of tequila taking them down the slope of the beach to the water. They dip their feet in the black, moonlit water, splashing waves up at each other until they are too wound together to care, the taste of salt and sand and alcohol mixing on their lips.

 

They can stay here, now, in Beacon Hills. Their friends and family waiting for them at home. They can live in one place, no more packing bags and running, at liberty to abandon the world and come down to this place again, laying each other down in the sand and then, maybe hours later, sitting, Theo’s back to Liam’s chest, Liam’s legs on the outside of Theo’s as they watch the sun come up, with no need to chase it.


End file.
